Neptunes Rebirth: The Life of a Mage
by RelentlessIce
Summary: What if during the first battle with CFW Magic. Neptune was killed? where would this leave the Other CPU's. Where would that leave Nepgear? How will they take Neptune's fall? I do not Own Hyper Dimension Neptunia. the only things I do own is my OC's Eris and other characters i will mention at a later date(No Spoilers). Noire x Neptune and Blanc x Vert.
1. Neptune's Death

An: Okay, so this is my first attempt at writing something for Hyper Dimension Neptunia. So it might not be that good, but I am going to try anyway. This story takes Inspiration from Hyper Dimension Neptunia Rebirth: Rebirth Of A Goddess by Seraphiane Heart. Please give credit to his or her original story. Just to make a note, I will try to make Neptune less Op in mine but no promises. This takes place during the ending of MK2

I will also add that I am using some things from Destiny 2 supers. The ideas themselves do not belong to me, but Bungie and I do not claim to own HyperDimension Neptunia or Destiny 2. Also all music used is not mine and go to their own creatures.

/ Neptune's POV/

In the desolate Gamindustri's Graveyard, a fight between the four CPUs and the one CPU candidate against CFW Magic is near its end. It was a brutal battle. Almost all of the CPUs were on the floor. The only CPUs who were still standing to fight were Neptune, or in this case Purple Heart, and a Pink-haired Candidate.

It was evident from the beginning that Magic was on a whole different level than them. White Heart was almost forced on her knees, leaning on her ax for support. She was doing better than Green Heart, who was left face against the ground after being hit by a burst of Magic's dark powers. Meanwhile, Black Heart was stuck in a deadlock against Magic, unable to continue fighting.

Magic smirks at the sight and states arrogantly, "Not bad, for an insect, but this ends here." With a quick jab on the face, Magic threw Black Heart onto the ground violently.

Purple Heart gazes around at her fallen friends and Nepgear. She knew that this was going to end as a one versus one with no chances of victory. Purple Heart lungs forward and slashes at Magic three times, but it all proved pointless as each of her attacks were evaded by Magic, who answers by hammering Purple Heart with the blunt end of her scythe making her stagger back. Magic took advantage of Purple Hearts status going now to end Nepgear.

Magic raised her scythe to end the CPU Candidate, who stayed in place scared only for Purple heart to place herself between both and receive the strike instead.

The scythe cut and pierced clean through her chest. Neptune remained standing without moving until CFW Magic yanked the scythe out of her chest. Blood dripped and splattered all over the dusty ground... Purple Heart coughed up blood as she was slowly descending with her life fading away, ending up laying on the ground lifeless.

The awake CPUs watched in horror as Purple Heart's body was left on the ground frozen, and without moving, Magic found this some reason amusing starting with chuckles to end, then bursting on laughs. She smirked at the scene and left the battlefield with satisfied of this show… leaving the remaining CPUs on sorrow at the loss of someone their friend… Noire is still unable to move struggled to no avail… tears began to come out of her eyes as a powerful feeling of impotence invaded her.

Purple Sister descended on shock as she landed. She walked bewildered toward her dying sister, dropping on her knees at the scene of a defeat. Her eyes are continually gazing at the horrible hole left on Neptune's chest. With mostly bleary eyes, Purple Sister takes her sister in her arms. She pulls Neptune into one final hug and cried, "No! Neptune! Please, Neptune! Don't leave me, Neptune!"

Vert, Blanc, and Noire all of them who forcefully deactivated the HDD still wounded gathered around Purple Sister. Watching in grief and sorrow as Purple Heart's life slowly faded away. "Please be true to yourself for me… you know who …... you are and please look after Nep….gear….. Please." after that, Purple Heart's eyes closed one last time as her head went limp. Neptune's life was over, and like that, Nepgear broke down into tears, screams, which reached overall Gamindustri.

* * *

The wind moved, and Purple Heart's eyes twitched at the feeling of the sun in her face, her eyes open slowly as she quickly realizes she is lying on the ground. Slowly she moves her upper body off the ground and looks down at herself, noticing she was in her HDD form.

She looked around puzzled and sees that she is in a ruined town with stone walls barely standing... Massive holes in the ground, ashes, and remains of incinerated buildings. "W-What the… What happened here?" Purple Heart asked herself in a worried tone.

Out of nowhere, a voice sounded inside her head. 'So... you're finally up?' she was clearly on confusion, she looked around again just to get answered. 'You're not imagining things. I am talking to you in your head. Some reason me, and you joined bodies when we appeared here." the voice says.

Purple Heart's eyes turn up to the sky, almost as if she is trying to make eye-contact with the one in her mind. "Merge bodies? How did this happen?"

"I'm not sure. I was about to ask you the same. The last thing I remember was crossing the road. And then heard a loud screech on my left… I think it was a car. How about you?"

'Well….. I do remember fighting someone called CFW Magic. I don't remember much else. Regardless. We're here now. What's your name?' Purple Heart asked curiously. 'My name is Eris.' The voice introduced. "I'm… not usually disembodied voice.

"I'm Neptune or in my current form Purple Heart." Purple Heart says calmly.

A few minutes passed, and the internal conversation was done... Purple Heart turned her gaze to the ground, unknowing what to do now... She was right now stuck in her goddess form, having no idea where she is right now, and she didn't know if she would ever see Noire, Vert, Blanc, or Nepgear again.

* * *

Neptune changed drastically in these last 50 years… At some moment between She and Eris separated bodies at some point... though, Because Eris remained sharing bodies with Neptune for so long, her own body changed from a standard mage to Goddess. Eris now had a HDD form, also being stuck on it like Neptune is.

Neptune looked with detail once again, remembering Eris's appearance. A young girl around her 19, with long platinum blonde hair that extends so far to her thighs, cyan-colored eyes plus her skin has a lighter color than the usual, however, due to her right now being stuck in her HDD her eye color is dark purple and her hair is dark blue

Due to the discomfort of the processor units, Eris is wearing a black t-shirt, a dark blue trench coat over the shirt, light blue jeans as a legwear, along with black sock and finishing off the look she wears black shoes that have blue and purple accents. Now onto Neptune's appearance itself.

Neptune had similar problems with the processor unit, as Eris did. She was wearing right now a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a casual poncho over it, black cargo pants, and lilac shoes with blue and black accents as a legwear. Her hair was no longer held with the usual twin tail braids style. Instead, it was left untamed and also cut to reach her hips, Her bangs didn't have any notorious change, and her hair color remained with the same dark lilac-purple.

Over these 50 years, they struggled to make a portal that both stood in the front right now, one to lead Neptune back to Gamindustri. "So, are you going to come with me to my world, or will you return to your own?" Neptune asked. Eris glances at Neptune. "I'm a goddess now, Neptune I have to go with you. Going back to my world is no longer an option. As you said, we now have responsibilities." Eris replied it was now both of them going back to Gamindustri Neptune closed her eyes for a few seconds. "I guess we have no choice. We should go now then who knows what's happening in Gamindustri," Neptune says in a relaxed tone. Eris nods as both of them jump into the portal that closed down the moment both were now inside.

An: Now, I know I have skipped a lot, but I don't want to show everything this second. We will see flashbacks of her time in Citadel. Now the topic of Eris. They learned she would only be in Neptune's body for 47 years, but because of Eris being in Neptune's body for so long, it turned her into a CPU, now she is a goddess.

It was like any typical day around the Planeptune basilicom. That was until a black and purple portal in reality. That was when Neptune and Eris came out of it and landed gracefully on the ground near the basilicom. No one saw what happened since it was blocked out with Neptune's magic. Neptune turns and gazes at the basilicom. Then she went up to the basilicom and was about to head in, but a guard stops her. "Halt, do not come any closer. What business do you have at lady Nepgear's basilicom!" With rather uncaring eyes, she glances at the guard and knocks him out in one swing. His body hit the ground, and she mutters two words in sadness, "Forgive me," then she went into the basilicom.

When Neptune and Eris got into the basilicom, she was met with Histoire, IF, and Compa. All three nearly faint at seeing Neptune alive and well. "Neptune? How are you alive? I thought you died?" IF asked uneasily. Neptune turns her gaze away from IF, Compa, and Histoire. The only thing Neptune felt was guilt and when the three examined Eris. She was slightly uneasy, too, but she answers for Neptune instead. "I don't know if you would believe us if we told you, but right now we have bigger fish to fry. Where is The other CPU's and the candidates?" Eris asked. Histoire looks like she didn't trust Neptune or Eris but decides to answer anyway. "They went to stop the Deity of Sin, who currently still has all the CFWs. They are currently in the Gamindustri Graveyard," Histoire says in a neutral tone. Neptune was mad now. "You better be lying to me Histoire WHY would they do something so stupid? All four of us and Nepgear lost to CFW Magic, and I was killed! They have to deal with all four CFWs and The Deity of Sin. We have to go now Eris, before it's too late." Eris nods, and they turned around and started walking away.

"Wait, Neptune-" Compa tries to say, but Neptune disappears into the void, and Eris disappears with a pulse of unharmful flames. Leaving the three perplexed people.

* * *

Nepgear didn't know what to do; they were losing and hard at that. It helped that CFW Brave had joined them, but even with that, they were still losing. Nepgear and the others were kneeling on the ground in pain well Brave was still standing. "I didn't expect things to go this badly," Brave says in a neutral tone. "It doesn't matter, and you will fall traitor." CFW Magic spat with venom, and she lunged at Brave however, she went around him was in front of Nepgear instead.

CFW Magic raised her scythe and was about to bring it down on her. "This time, you will die. You have no one to save you this time." CFW Magic said with a smile. "Nepgear!" The other CPUs called desperately to her. They wanted to move to save her, but their bodies wouldn't move from all the pain they were in. Brave could do nothing since his attack could hit Nepgear too.

Nepgear closed her eyes and stared at the ground, waiting for the pain… but it never came. Nepgear opened her eyes slowly and looked up. What she saw made her eyes water, and before long, she was crying. It was Neptune…. Neptune stopped the attack that would have ended her by grabbing the polearm.

With one quick swing Neptune punched CFW Magic in the chest, sending her skidding back. "N-N-Neptune?" Nepgear says In a quiet and saddened voice. Neptune turned to Nepgear and hugged her close. "I'm so proud of you, Nepgear. I know you will make a fine CPU, but I'm also sorry for leaving you and everyone else. now your big sister is going to take care of everything." Nepgear pressed her face into Neptune's chest.

Neptune smiled warmly and pulled away from Nepgear, but that smile was only for Nepgear and the other CPUs because when she looked at CFW Magic her smile dropped and turned into a sneer. Her eyes turned cold.

Cue Armed and Ready(from RWBY)

I Don't own the songs used in this they go to the respective owner.

To say the least, everyone was shocked, but CFW Magic was mad as all hell. "How the hell are you alive, Neptune! I watched you die! I killed you myself!" CFW Magic shouts in rage. Neptune just shrugs. She didn't seem to care for the CFW. Almost like she didn't find that magic was a threat. "Minor details. It doesn't matter." Neptune said absently

Ashes start to swirl around beside Neptune, and another girl with dark blue hair to the people, this was Eris. "So, what's the plan?" Eris asks simply. Neptune glances over at her partner "you deal with Judge and Trick. I'll take Magic myself." Neptune says in the same dull tone. "Any limits?" Eris asked. "Don't use our aces." Neptune says dryly. Eris nods and dashes at Trick. "Blackened Element: Celestial Shot" Eris calls out. The activation of the magic creates a blazing gun. The blazing gun was in her left hand.

Neptune stood there for a few seconds and shut her eyes. Allowing her void magic to cover her body, creating her void aura. Then she opens her eyes and calls out, "Blackened Element: Nova Crash!" Neptune jumped into the air and disappears, then she reappears. She releases a concentrated void blast. She lands on the ground and after starts levitating a few inches off the ground.

White Hearts eyes widen, and so did Green Hearts, Black Hearts, and Purple Sisters. They felt the raw power radiating off Neptune. "You must be asking yourselves what this power is and if I am Neptune. As I said, that day is true to yourselves, and nothing can stop you from moving forward." Neptune smiled warmly to White Heart and Green Heart. "Wish me luck…" Neptune says in a kind tone and disappears into the void.

Neptune gave CFW Magic no time to be surprised and charged CFW Magic. A sheathed chokuto appears out of the void and into her left hand. She drew the chokuto and swung the weapon at CFW Magic diagonally. CFW Magic sidestepped the attack and retaliated with a massive slash with her scythe. Neptune knocked the scythe to the side and used her sheath to smash CFW Magic on the left side of her head. Making her stagger to the right.

Over with Eris, she was easily dodging Trick and Judge's attacks. Eris seems to see their attacks before they were even given, placing her with the advantage. Eris shot three flaming bullets that burned right through Trick's armor and did critical damage to him.

"It's interesting." Brave comments. Black Sister stares up at Brave and hums as if she was confused. "With simply two people, the whole outcome of this battle completely changed. They must be powerful to take on three of the CFW's without having much trouble. Though I am pretty sure those forms are taxing on their bodies." Brave continued.

Green Heart joins the conversation next. "What do you mean taxing? They seem fine to me." Green Heart says. "No, they aren't Vert. Take a closer look at Neptune's stance. It's getting slightly limpish. Meaning that power does have its drawbacks." White Heart says in a stern voice. Brave nods his head in agreement. "Then what should we do? I can still move, maybe we should help!" Black Sister says, trying to be the voice of reason.

Black Heart cuts in next, "I appreciate your enthusiasm and encouragement, but Uni would you want to jump into a fight between the New Neptune, this strange girl and three CFW's?" Black Sister thought about that for a few minutes and then concluded that….. was an awful idea. "Now that I think about that. That is a pretty bad idea." "My point exactly." Black Heart says bluntly.

Before more could be said Judge was about to land a heavy attack on them. He went to swing the massive weapon down on them; however, before it could reach them, a light purple wall appeared above them stopping the attack.

The CPU's looked forward and saw Neptune with her left arm out in front of her. Neptune stood her ground and held the attack back with the wall but was slowly being pushed back. Using her right arm, she focused a lot of magic into her palm and creating an orb of void magic.

Neptune pushes Judge back with the wall of void magic, and it disappears after then she through the orb of magic at Judge, which hit him right in the chest, but that was just the start. It began to charge more magic into the ball, creating a Void Pulse Bomb. Neptune through a protective shield around Brave and called out to Eris. "Get over here, Eris! I just through a Pulse Bomb!" Eris's eyes widen, and she disappears into flames.

Neptune creates another shield protecting them "Everyone get down!" The other CPU's compiled. After a few seconds, a massive explosion happens, nearly knocking Neptune over. The magical shields go down. Neptune and Eris could see again they saw only CFW Magic remained. Eris deactivates her Blackened Element, and so did Neptune.

CFW Magic didn't give the two mages a chance to recover. CFW Magic swung her scythe, and it slashed Neptune's left hip. Neptune hissed in pain but followed up with a punch to CFW Magic's face, which staggers her again. Eris joins the assault on CFW Magic next. Eris took out her AW custom and shot the CFW in the knee, effectively making it useless, but before she could do more, CFW Magic slashed Eris twice, the scythe connected with her left thigh and her stomach. After that, CFW Magic swats Eris away with the blunt end of her scythe. Eris was sent into Black Heart, and the two of them hit the ground harshly.

Neptune took this chance to run her chokuto through CFW Magic's chest. The CFW returned the favor by running her scythe through Neptune's stomach making her cough blood up. The two separate, but CFW Magic fell to her knees as that happened. This time Neptune slashes the CFW's throat, killing her instantly. Neptune flicks the blood of her chokuto, and now all that was left was the Deity of Sin.

Neptune breaths out ragged breaths. Over with Eris, who was lying on a downed Black Heart. Eris slowly pushed herself off the Black Goddess. "Sorry…." Eris says in a pained voice. Eris stood up and helped Black Heart to her feet. Eris turns to watch Neptune slash CFW Magic's throat, killing her instantly.

Eris walked away from the group of CPU's and joined Neptune. "How should we do this, Neptune? I doubt our magic will be able to kill her." Eris asked bluntly. Neptune growled. "Your right. We only have one option…. Our curses." Neptune says back.

"**Curse Seal Release: Curse of Elements!/ Curse Seal Release: Curse of Shadows**" Neptune and Eris call out in unison. Black fire and black lightning appeared around Neptune, but instantly she felt horrible pain shooting through her whole body. Black magic seems around Eris, signaling her power overshadows. She, too, felt pain tear through her body from just using her curse.

Neptune charges The Deity of Sin and strikes it creating an explosion of black fire. It instantly shreds through her power that makes her a goddess but not enough to make her lose that power.

"What did you just do to me?" It asks in anger. "You're feeling the effects of my curse. It slowly kills you and takes what makes you unique. In other words, it is taking what makes you a goddess." 'Though it hurts us to use it. I am trying not to throw up blood all over the floor, ' Neptune thinks grimly.

Eris glanced around and drew her AW custom. She shot four bullets infused with shadow magic. It moved so fast it looked like a black line that went straight through the Body of the Deity of Sin.

It was sent skidding back from the shot, but the massive beast retaliates and smashes its fist into the ground where Eris stood. Still, she teleports using her fire magic before the fist can connect with her however, another one of the arms smash into Eris sending her flying.

Eris flips around in mid-air and lands in a crouch a reasonable distance away from the Deity of Sin. Then she watched as Neptune went into Nova Crash again and releases a massive blast of void magic, but what she earns for her efforts is getting backhanded by one of the four arms the Deity had sending Neptune skidding back.

Eris shot five lines of black magic, but they do little damage but don't need to do all that much damage. It just needs to connect.

An hour of fighting later. Neptune and Eris had finally taken The Deity of Sin's goddess power away with their curses but around halfway through the fight. They end up throwing up blood multiple times. At this moment, they were looking at Arfoire. Blood was dripping from their left nostril and the left side of their mouths.

"How? How did you do this?" Arfoire asked in anger. Neptune's and Eris's curse magic faded away. Their magic couldn't be used since the side effects of their curses seal away their powers. Breathing heavily, Neptune glares at Arfoire "you simply couldn't resist our curses, and now you will fall to it. We may have used it too much that it canceled out our power, but in the end, you will fall to us." Neptune says in a dark tone.

Arfoire roars in anger and charges Neptune. She jumps due to being unprepared for the charge. Arfoire stabs Neptune in the ribs with her spear, and it barely misses her lung. Arfoire tore the spear from Neptune's chest and turned around to continue her assault but was met with Eris's AW Custom pointed at her chest… directly at her heart.

Arfoire glares daggers at Eris, and she pulls the trigger. Eris shot Arfoire straight through the heart, killing her instantly. Arfoire's lifeless body fell to the ground and was quickly incinerated by Eris so she couldn't come back. Eris looked at Neptune's limp body lying in her own pool of blood, and she too joins her as she fell unconscious.

End of Armed and Ready

* * *

After the crazy battle finishes, Nepgear and the other CPU's left HDD. Nepgear had so many thoughts going through her head. Not just her but everyone for that matter. Everything points to the fact this couldn't be Neptune from her attitude to her power. Their guts told them not to trust her, but their souls told them it was her, and they should trust her.

They didn't know what they should choose, but Nepgear did. She trusted her soul. "We should help them. We can decide if we believe this is Neptune in my Basilicom." Nepgear says absently. Since her voice didn't sound like this was her asking, the other CPUs didn't argue with her. So Noire picks up Neptune, and Vert lifts Eris off the ground.

* * *

It took around an hour to get back to the Basilicom and when they got there. They found the guard posted in front of the Basilicom on the ground. That stops everyone in their tracks, and Nepgear went over to him and checked his pulse.

Thankfully she found one and sighed. "this guard is alive just unconscious," Nepgear says in relief. "Were going to have to come back for him," Uni says rather bluntly. They opened the Basilicom door and went in. After getting in, they started looking around. After a few minutes, they located If, Compa, and Histoire.

"We're back, Histoire!" Nepgear shouts. This caught the attention of the three that we're talking about something. When they peer at the group of CPU's, they noticed that Vert and Noire were carrying Neptune and Eris.

"Are they-" Compa couldn't finish her sentence as Vert interrupts her. "They aren't in the best conditions. Neptune's injuries are likely the worst. I'll let you take her from here. The girl with the blue hair is in a similar condition, but I can't tell you much on her wounds." Vert explained and gave Neptune to Compa. Compa nods and motions for Noire to follow her. The two of them left the room next.

Vert sighs and hopes Neptune would get better If looked conflicted before she spoke. "This is a huge confusing mess. How is Neptune back from the dead?" She didn't get a response since none of them knew the answer to how or why she was back.

"So, what happened when Neptune got there?" Histoire asks. This confuses most of the people there since they didn't know Neptune was here before going to help them. So Vert explains to them.

"So, what are your thoughts on Neptune?" Histoire asked seriously. Blanc shut her eyes and thought for a moment. Then she opened them and looked at Histoire. "In all honesty, I think it's her. She knew what she told Vert and I, and She apologized for leaving Nepgear and the rest of us. Her actions towards her also says it has to be her." Blanc says seriously.

"Your thoughts on Neptune? Uni, Nepgear, Rom, and Ram." She got similar responses from them. Neptune had been acting slightly different, and the new power but their souls told them that she was Neptune. Noire walks back into the room, but Compa wasn't there.

She asked Noire the same question, and she still got the same answer. "So, we all believe it is Neptune?" Histoire asks. She reserved nods all around her. "So, do we have any leads on why she passed out like that?" Rom asked. "Well, judging on how Vert explained things. I have a theory. I believe that she uses something similar to Shares. In a way, her power called Nova Crash has to draw on something inside her. It could be shares, it could not, but I doubt that was the reason she passed out. I believe her cursed magic was the reason she did. From what I can understand, it has a drawback and a huge one." Histoire explains. After around an hour later, another voice broke the silence.

"Your theory is true, correct. I use magic to power my Nova Crash; however, my curse is a different story," A Voice in the doorway says. They all turned to the door and saw Neptune, but Compa was trying to hold her up. Bandages were covering her torso, and both her arms were covered in bandages.

That wraps up chapter one. Now I will state you will see Neptune during her time in Citadel. It will only be in flashbacks. Since that part of the story is probably the hardest to understand. It is entirely unrelated to HyperDimension Neptunia. So I'd rather keep that stuff down to the minimal, but I will show enough for you to understand what happened there.

I also would like to know what you would like to see Noire x Neptune, Blanc x Vert or both in the next chapter. Blanc x Vert will have a flashback show how they started dating.


	2. Ultra Dimentions Arc Begins

**Here is chapter two. Just as a side I am looking for a Beta reader. Other then that let's begin. The name Viola was not made up by Me and do not claim I did.**

Compa helps Neptune into the room and gently helps her sit down in one of the chairs at the table. This action made Neptune groan in pain. Neptune wasn't wearing a shirt, so it allowed them to see the blood under the bandages.

Neptune groans in pain again. "You look like you have seen better days…." Vert commented rather teasingly. Neptune glares up at Vert with a tired and pained face. "I have been better and seen better days," Neptune says sadly.

"You said that my theory was correct, but could you be more specific?" Histoire asked in curiosity. "My magic works, as you said. Every spell I use, it takes some magic to use. The activation of Nova Crash takes a good amount of magic. Using spells well in my Nova Crash state takes a higher concentration of magic. I can use a spell that can make my magic stronger. It's called a class spell, and it also lowers how much magic I consume. It's like shares but at the same time not even close." Neptune explained.

Blanc was going to say something but stayed quiet once she saw Uni about to ask her question. "What is a class spell?" Uni asked in a confused tone. "Class spells are as they sound. Spells reserved for a specific class. My class is Crittion, and so is Erie's." Neptune explained.

"That is rather interesting. So how did you get this power?" Blanc asked in a serious tone. "I have had that power since the moment I came back from the dead. My mentor, His name was Kairin. Leader of The Sigil of The Reapers. It was one of the light clans and the clan that was the most involved in the war." Neptune explains, and it looked like Noire was about to ask a question. "You probably have the problem of 'What is a clan?' in your heads right now, so let me explain."

Neptune sighs and starts to explain. "Clans are the same as the guild. The only difference is Clans have more options for jobs to do. Some are magic related. Others are not. Now for the other question you have... the war." Neptune's expression turns sad there. "During my stay in Citadel, a full-fledged war was being waged between the light clans and dark clans. Don't ask you don't want to know what they do but back on topic. You don't need to know the specifics."

Neptune looks much disturbed, trying to continue that sentence. "During the end of the war….. I was ... captured by the enemy and …. They tortured me trying to get information out of me….." at this point, Neptune was nearly crying. Every single person in the room now wanted to hurt some people or kill them, but that's pushing it. Rom and Ram didn't have this thought though hurt, yes, but kill no.

"Only one person kept me from losing my sanity…." Neptune looked at Noire. "You, Noire. You kept me from falling into despair. I was in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you." Noire didn't know how to react but decided to be honest. "How am I worthy of being with you after I let you die?" Noire says in shock and sadness.

"That's in the past, Noire. Nothing we do can change that. I don't forgive myself for leaving Nepgear, but I couldn't even react. It happened quickly, and even if I held on the surgery to keep me alive would have killed me." Neptune pleads.

"How do you know that?" Compa asked a little curious about Neptune's answer. "I've done things that I am not proud of. Forty-five years is a long time to fight in a war constantly. I have killed a lot of people. I know what people can and can't survive, A scythe to the chest….. should have killed me instantly for an unknown reason I lived. I wouldn't have lasted long." Neptune explains in a small voice.

"Come on. I'd like to talk to Neptune alone." Noire says simply. Noire helps Neptune stand up and led her to her bedroom that was in the Basilicom. Thankfully they hadn't got around to changing that room up. After they were in the confines of Neptune's room and the door was shut. Neptune turned around and pushed Noire into the door. Then she took her first kiss after a few seconds she pulled away.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to do that," Neptune says in a quiet voice. Noire couldn't hold her feelings in any longer and continues the kiss. Noire wraps her arms around Neptune's waist, and Neptune wraps her arms around Noire's neck. They continued to kiss until they need to separate for air. Noire licked Neptune's lip asking for one thing.

Neptune parts her lips, and Noire's tongue starts to explore her mouth before long they were moving toward the bed. Noire started to grope Neptune's right breast, and Neptune moans in pleasure but also pain. "Please don't be so rough my chest still hurts beyond belief." Noire and Neptune's lips parted, their breathing was ragged. "I love you so much, Noire," Neptune said with a loving voice. "I love you too, Neptune. I have since the moment I saw you too, but I was afraid you might reject me." Noire replied honestly.

"There was no way I could ever reject you," Neptune says in a quiet tone. "I want you to take me Noire. I want you to have my first. So if I die or something rips me from this world again. I know that my body is only yours and yours alone." Noire blushed so hard. She felt like steam was coming out of her ears. "Okay, Neptune, I will…" Noire says in a quiet and loving tone. With that, Noire moved Neptune to the bed and pushed her down on to it.

**Warning lemon is starting. Feel free to skip. (might I say this is my first time writing a lemon so it may not be that good.)**

Noire unbuttoned Neptune's black cargo pants and pulled them off, tossing them by the bed and revealing her purple panties. Neptune snapped her fingers, and something felt different in the room. "What did you do?" Noire asked. "I used my magic to cut off the sound in this room, so it will sound like no one is in this room. We can be as loud as we want." Noire smiled and then stripped herself down to her underwear. Noire dropped her clothes by the bed and laid down on top of Neptune. Noire kissed Neptune, and the kiss quickly became heated as Noire's hand slowly snakes down to her panties. Noire pushed her hand into Neptune's panties and started to rub her pussy. Noire pulled her lips away from Neptune's, wanting to hear her delightful moans. After a few minutes, Noire inserted two of her fingers into Neptune's pussy. Noire received a desperate cry from Neptune for her efforts.

Noire smiles and starts to thrust her fingers in and out of Neptune's pussy. Lewd squishing sounds, and Neptune's moans fill the room. Noire removes her finger's from Neptune's pussy and found her fingers covered with Neptune's lovely nectar. Noire pulled Neptune's panties off and took her own off. Then tossed them by the bed. Noire looked down and saw Neptune's wet pussy.

Noire knew Neptune was enjoying herself. Noire spread Neptune's legs and started to lick her delicate nub. Lapping up Neptune's lovely nectar and quickly pushes her tongue into Neptune's lower lips. Noire pushed her tongue deeper into Neptune and started to thrust it in and out, making Neptune cry out Noire's name. With Noire giving Neptune so much pleasure. Her own pussy began to beg for attention. Noire was still licking at Neptune's pussy. Neptune was breathing heavy and ragged breaths, her whole body twitching. The pleasure was building up in her body "Noire…. I-I'm going to cum." Neptune spoke in a soft and lustful tone. "Then give it to me than love," Noire says in a sensual tone. Noire added two fingers to the mix as she started to roughly finger-fuck Neptune. Neptune was crying out Noire's name in pleasure. "Noire!" Neptune cried out as she finally had enough and hit her climax hard. Noire drank Neptunes fluids like a baby drinking milk. "You taste so lovely, Neptune," Noire says in a loving tone.

"Maybe I should return the favor," Neptune said with a lustful smile on her face. Neptune quickly flipped Noire around so she was on her back on the bed and pushed two of her fingers into her waiting pussy. Ejecting a loud and long moan from Noire. Neptune quickly started to thrust her fingers in and out of Noire. Noire's lovely moans began to fill the room. Neptune pulled her fingers out of Noire's swollen nub and put the two fingers into her mouth, getting a quick taste of her lover.

Neptune pushed her hands under Noire and reached for her black bra strap and unclasped her bra. Taking it off and tossing it into the pile of clothes next to the bed. Neptune wasted no time in sucking gently on Noire's right nipple. "Oh, Neptune, it feels so good." Noire moaned into the air. Neptune once again pushed two fingers into Noire's pussy and started moving. Noire's feet curled, and she grabbed a fist full of the bedsheets. Neptune pulled her fingers out of Noire's pussy and stopped sucking on Noire's right nipple. Then moved her face between her legs for one area. Neptune started to lick Noire's pussy. Well, Neptune was licking her lower lips. She also stopped being gentle and began to roughly finger-fuck Noire. Neptune was listening to Noire moan and cry out her name in ecstasy. "Oh Neptune!" Noire's love juices were flowing out her pussy, and Neptune made sure to lap it up.

Neptune moaned in delight at how Noire tasted. Noire was getting very close to her climax. "Ah Neptune!" Noire cried in pleasure. Neptune started to finger her faster. Cum was leaking out of her heated core and getting on Neptune's right hand. "Oh Neptune!" Neptune pushed her tongue into Noire's pussy. "I am ... getting close Neptune. Please give me more Neptune." Neptune didn't need to be told twice and continued her assault on Noire's nether regions. Neptune started to work harder to please Noire. It only took mere seconds for Noire to cry out in pure ecstasy as her orgasm came crashing down on her and released one last cry of Neptune's name from her throat. "Oh fuck, Neptune!"

Neptune stopped thrusting her fingers into Noire. Noire's lovely nectar was all over her right hand, and some were on her lips, which she licked her lips. Neptune slowly pulled her fingers out of Noire's heated core and received a long moan from her lover. "Mmm, I love you so much, Neptune," Noire says breathlessly. Neptune pulled Noire under the covers of her bed and they rolled onto their sides. They engaged in a hug and pressed their naked bodies together. "I love you too, Noire," Neptune said with a loving smile but unknown to the two new lovers, their actions that night gave birth to something more. The night was quiet, and they slowly fell asleep.

**End of Lemon**

* * *

Neptune groans and slowly opens her eyes. The sun hadn't woken her up. When she looked at the clock it said 6am but then out of nowhere she felt an ominous presence in Planeptune. Neptune glances at her now sleeping lover and weighs her options. She could wait until Noire woke up, or she could sliver her way out of her arms though Neptune had no idea what was happening in Nepgear's nation.

She did all this for Noire and Nepgear. So the nation needs her now, then she would go to save it. She gently and carefully slivered her way out of Noire's arms being very careful not to wake her up. She sniffed the air and could easily smell the scent of sex in the air, also on herself. She needs a shower. Hopefully, she didn't wake anyone up. She quickly took her shower and left the bathroom. Then went back into her room.

She realized Noire didn't wake up and sighed in relief. Neptune got dressed in her usual attire and turned around. She went to the desk in her room and started writing a note for Noire. After writing the letter, she folds it in half and places it on the counter with Noire's name on the back. With that, Neptune quietly opens and closes the door. She was about to start turning around the corner when she felt a presence move in Histoires room and went to hide. For some reason, she was going to the Sharicite Room, where she saw a faint light coming from over there.

Neptune's eyes narrowed, but she paid this detail no mind and quickly went to the window. Neptune opens the window and jumps out. She was descending to the ground at alarming rates but instantly disappeared into the void before touching the ground and quickly charging to the disturbance she sensed. When she finally reappeared from the void. She saw the disorder, a group of people fighting with the citizens in the middle of Planeptune. From what she knew, it was the Citizen Group that was trying to overthrow the CPU's, which Neptune found stupid since this nation wouldn't exist if that were the case.

She found Rei Ryghts as the source of the commotion. Trying to force some of the citizens who did not share her ideas about CPUs. She was about to call the group to attack but was cut off by another voice. "That's as far as you go." Everyone knew that voice. The civilians now started to cheer. "It's Lady Neptune." She heard being called from the crowd. Another voice was now heard "Lady Neptune Please deal with these despicable traitors who want to overthrow Lady Nepgear!" pleaded the citizens. Neptune's eyes were now narrowing in rage.

She moved into the crowd of people and was now standing across from Rei Ryghts. Neptune's eyes were cold and uncaring. "Leave my sister's nation now before I make you regret the day you were born." "So the rumors were true. You have changed-" Rei was going to keep talking, but the words never made it out of her mouth. "I don't care for your stupid monologing. Get the fuck out of this nation before I hurt you."

"Oh you think your all high and mighty, huh? You think because you simply changed, you're a match for me?" Rei says sinisterly but before she could continue her insults. She was hit with a very dark presence that was coming directly from Neptune. Neptune had a black aura radiating off her. "If you won't leave peacefully, I will force you to leave. You are an abomination. Who would dare corrupt Nepgear's good citizens with lies and deceit? Nepgear has done everything in her power for these people, and you dare do this!" Neptune shouts in rage. "Well, guess what … You pissed off the wrong person. My sister has poured her heart and soul into this nation." Neptune says, threateningly.

With a look of anger, she slowly raised her left arm into the air and held out her open palm. Out of nowhere, a chokuto appeared with a spark of lightning into her left hand. Rei had enough and charged Neptune, which turned out to be a mistake as Neptune was already in front of Rei. Neptune wasted no time in punching her straight in the face. Rei staggered back.

Neptune didn't allow Rei any time to breathe at all as she charged her and delivered three quick punches, one meeting her left side, another on the right side of her head, and one more in the chest and leaving Rei feeling dizzy and sluggish. Rei found a pipe on the ground and picked it up. Rei used the new weapon to smash Neptune on the right side of her head. the mage crashed the left side of her head into a brick wall.

Blood starts to trail down the side of her head from the impact. Neptune Making Neptune slightly dizzy. Rei took that opportunity to hit Neptune on the left side of her rib cage, almost making the purple CPU cry out in pain. Neptune took a step back and held her now, hurting chest. Rei went to swing the pipe at Neptune again. Neptune used her left forearm to stop the pipe, which hurt a lot and delivers a hard punch to her face once again, drawing blood this time.

Rei tried to swing the pipe at Neptune again, but she caught it and tore it from her hands. Throwing it on the ground behind her, Neptune charges Rei, but Rei responds by creating a portal behind Neptune.

Neptune instantly through her chokuto into the wall next to her, getting it stuck in the wall. Neptune created a chain for her to hold on to, so she didn't get sucked into the portal. "If your going to try to suck me into some random portal and drop me in some random place. Then I won't be going down alone." Neptune raised her right hand in front of her and a sphere of void magic appeared in her palm. "Lost Technica Conceptions Arc: Nova Bomb" before anyone could react, she threw the ball of spell at Rei wasn't prepared to deal with that in the slightest. When the attack hit Rei, a massive explosion happened, and Neptune was sucked into the portal, by the time anyone knew what happened Neptune was gone, and so was Rei's army of the Civilians Group.

Back at Nepgear's Basilicom / Noire's Pov / 6:45am

Around forty-five minutes after Neptune left to check out that disturbance. Noire was still sleeping peacefully. That was until Noire heard a voice say, "Neptune, Noire, are you there?" even Noire in this tired state knew that was Histoire but instantly noticed something wasn't in her arms. Neptune was gone. "Yeah, I'm here, but Neptune's gone," Noire says to the door. "How strange I didn't see her leave, but that is beside the point. I need to talk to you. Can you come out here, Noire?" Histoire asked, kindly.

"Sure…." Noire says tiredly. Noire knew she couldn't have a shower, so she just got into her clothes and was about to leave the room when she saw a note on the desk. She walked over to it and picked it up. Noire took it with her and opened the door. "Histoire, I found this note. Maybe it's from Neptune." Noire says in a neutral tone. "Maybe you should read it and see what it says." Noire nods and opens the note.

_Hello Noire._

_If you're reading this, you're probably wondering where I am this morning. Well at 6am I felt an ominous presence in Planeptune and it was disturbing so I went to investigate. My magic was warning me about the person so I had to go. If I am not back in around an hour or two depending on when you read this, then I'd recommend coming to look for me._

_Yours truly Neptune._

"That's what it says," Noire says. "Well, it has only been thirty minutes, so I think we should be able to fit this chat in. follow me please." Histoire asked after a few minutes they were in the Sharicite Room, but they weren't the only people in the room. The moment she saw Noire, she tried to hide behind Histoire but didn't find much cover.

There was a girl around Uni's height and bore a striking resemblance to Noire and Neptune. Her hair was light purple and reached down to her lower back. It was left untamed and free. She was reminding Noire of Neptune. Her eyes are red, just like Noire's. The girl was wearing a black skirt, that reached down to her knees and a casual poncho. Her chest was just smaller then Noire's. To finish off her look, She wears lilac shoes that have black and purple accents and were also worn with black and purple striped stockings.

"I feel I know the answer to this, but Histoire, who is this?" Noire asked suddenly feeling self-conscious. "Before that, what were you and Neptune doing last night?" Histoire asked in curiosity but really she had a feeling she knew the answer. "Oh I don't know Histoire. We weren't doing the deed." Noire says sarcastically. Histoire nods thinking that her suspicions were correct. "Well, Noire like you asked this girl is your and Neptune's daughter," Histoire said that like Noire didn't know that already.

**There is chapter two. I know I kind of rushed Neptune and Noires relationship, but in this instant, I think I can forgive that because if you had to force yourself to wait 50 years to see the one you truly love finally, would you not give in to your desires for her?**

**Now the next chapter, I do plan on showing development involving Blanc x Vert a little bit of history on it. How they finally put aside their differences and fell in love. So until then.**


	3. The New Goddess

**Here is chapter three.**

**Unknown location / Unknown time / 3rd person / 4 days later**

Neptune didn't know where she was, but everything started to become apparent. After she got pulled into that portal, she reappeared, falling from the sky. Neptune realized she hit the ground pretty hard. She looked down at herself and found that she looked remarkably close to her human form. Her human form kept the qualities her HDD had, but she had seen her hair was the same as when she was in her human form and couldn't use her processor units. After a few minutes of being in her thoughts, She remembered passing out shortly after. Then she heard voices. "You're telling me you just took her into our basilicom? Do you even think Plutia? What if this person is a spy from Lowee?" A voice says. "I couldn't help it Histoire. This girl seemed different from anyone I have seen here. She had this feel to her like an aura, but I have no clue how to explain it, so I thought you might be able to figure her out since your tome for history." another voice says pleadingly. Neptune assumed this was Plutia.

Then something shocking happened Neptune heard Noire's voice. "I will have to agree she did feel that way but Histoire you need to see things at face value what would you have us do? leave her for dead?" Noire asked in a rather angry tone. "I never said that Noire, but you should think twice before doing something like that," Histoire says. Neptune looked around the room and assumed that this was the room for the CPU herself. The door opened, revealing three people. The first was Plutia. She looks to be a pre-teen, but may very well be an adult or close to one in terms of age. She has fair-pale skin and bright pink eyes. Her hair is about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face while her hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick/big braid held with a pastel pink frilled ribbon.

She wears an odd outfit, consisting of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a white multi-piece belt with a purple piece in the center. At the top of the sleeve sides are pink cloth segments with ruffled white lining and a single white stripe on each piece. Her dress has small sleeves with button-clasp, making it look like a shirt pair of overalls. On each sleeve is a peach and white line, while the sleeves cuff buttons to the upper segment of the sleeve, most likely to keep them from being too long. She also wears an uneven length white skirt piece that looks longer in the back and opened in the middle along with pink and white striped socks and pink bear-shaped fuzzy slippers.

In all honesty, Plutia looked to be ready for bedtime, which almost made Neptune sigh in irritation. Neptune's eyes went to Noire, and she was wearing something very different. Noire was wearing a revealing black tank top piece with a blue belt below her breasts, and a big blue bow at her collar with a diamond-shaped gem in the center. The skirt is dark blue/black and pleat styled, with thin white lines along with the bottom and light blue coloring between each pleat and a black belt. She also has sleeves with puffed gray segments and black lining, connecting to loose, opened arm warmer type objects through mini-belts with a buckle around the top. The opening at her fingers is free and spiked with white lining and a big sphere like a gem on top.

Along with above the knee, dark blue spiked hem lined stockings/kneesocks held up with belts and buckles. Noire's boots are gray with multiple black straps connecting through an upside-down triangle, while big white spheres are on top of her foot. Her hair is held up with blue bows/ribbons with black lining.

Neptune could instantly tell this wasn't her Noire. Her whole aura kind of felt different. Histoire seemed to be the only one who was the least changed. Her pigtails appear looser while her light purple headpiece resembles a baby bonnet with white and bright yellow detailing. Her pigtails are now held with cyan ribbons, and her earpieces are pink. Her dress is light-colored and looks almost like the one worn initially, but it has childish details like ruffles, a bib-like area, and a cyan bow at the neck. She has white stockings/panty-hose on with purple and white shoes, each with a pink orb on them. Her wings resemble butterfly wings, and she lacks the metal pieces surrounding her.

When Histoire looked over Neptune's features, she concluded that Neptune looked like someone she knew but couldn't place it. "Oh it seems your awake. My name is Histoire and that is Plutia and that is Noire. you are?" Histoire says well gesturing to the other two girls in the room. "The name is Neptune." "So if I could ask Neptune, how did you end up a random forest half dead?" Noire asked impatiently. Neptune looked at Noire. "If I tried to explain what has happened, you wouldn't believe me." Neptune says uninterested. "Try us…" Plutia says, showing a little bit of her sadistic side. "Alright, your funeral." and so Neptune went into a long explanation of what has transpired. At the end of the report. It left the three dumbfounded. Histoire now knew the answer to why Neptune seemed familiar to her because an alternate version of her knew Neptune.

"You said you have a Histoire in your dimension, right?" Histoire asked in curiosity. "I do, but I have no way to communicate with her." Neptune says honestly. "I could try to communicate with her but it could take three days." Histoire says back, "Go for it." Neptune says. Neptune got out of bed and noticed she didn't have her pants on. Her torso was still covered in bandages. Neptune rolled her eyes and looked at Plutia. "Where are my clothes?" Neptune asked

Plutia looked at Neptune and then pointed to the desk in the room. Neptune sighed and got dressed. Then noticed Noire was staring at her before she could ask Noire spoke up. "I thought you weren't serious when you were wearing the hoodie or whatever it is." "I don't care about your opinion. So what can I do to help out here?" Neptune asked in a nonchalant way. "Well, we don't have any paperwork to do, so Noire is looking for a CPU Memory," Plutia says in slight excitement.

"If you tell me what it looks like, I might be able to track one or two with my magic," Neptune says dryly. Noire looked like she didn't believe it. "Seriously!?" Noire shouted in surprise. "Yes, it's a pretty high-rank spell. It can track anything as long as I can imagine it in my head but only works on certain items." Neptune explained. "Your sure it would work with a CPU Memory. It is an extremely rare item." Plutia says in suspension since this seemed too easy.

"I never said it would 100% work. It might work. This spell is meant to find items, but I have no clue if it would work on CPU Memories; however, even it has limits." Neptune explained. Noire and Plutia nod and so they left Histoire with contacting Neptune's dimension.

* * *

After the spell had completed and it showed them two possible locations that could hold CPU Memory's, the problem was it was in the same general area. It was in some ruins. They were currently walking there. "This is odd. My magic has never shown two locations for a rare item like that. The only reason I think it possible is because someone is there that holds one." Neptune says in confusion.

"So then this hasn't happened before?" Plutia asked. "Not once, but I am positive that someone else is there with one. So be on guard." Neptune says in a stern tone. "Okay." Noire and Plutia said rather submissively. After walking around the ruins, they finally met a lady and a rat. The lady was Arfoire, but the other two didn't know her. Her magic told her that these two had the CPU Memories and instantly stopped without making any noise. They were behind them and had the element of surprise.

Neptune raised her right arm and signaled Noire and Plutia to stop. "These are the two we are looking for. We can jump them whenever you're ready." Neptune whispered. The two nod and mouthed 'Ready when you are.' Neptune disappeared into the void and kicked Arfoire in the back, sending her to the ground. Then in the next five seconds she turned and kicked the rat in the head, sending him where Arfoire landed. "What the hell, chu!?" Arfoire groaned from the attack and then got irritated. "How dare-" that was what she was able to get out of her mouth before Neptune interrupted her. "Okay, shut the fuck up. You have two CPU Memories, and I want them, so if you don't want to get hurt, hand them over." Neptune says venomously.

That's when Iris Heart and Noire joined her. "Great, CPU Iris Heart. I can crush the two humans CPU's, but she will be difficult even for me." Arfoire says. "Oh? Then maybe I should show you just how powerful I am." Neptune says in amusement. Neptune's eyes narrow and become cold. "**Blackened Element: Nova Crash**" Neptune jumped into the air and disappeared. After a mere second, she reappeared and released an eruption of void magic. Void magic was covering like an aura.

When she was about to touch the ground, she halted and was levitating. Iris Heart and Noire weren't expecting this from the mage. Arfoire's eyes widen at the display. She felt threatened by this one. Arfoire attacked with her spear, and Neptune dodged it. Neptune focused magic into her palm, and it created a ball. When she through it, it turned into five smaller void orbs and exploded when they got close.

Elsewhere with Warechu, who was about to bail, Noire and Iris Heart stopped him. "You won't be going anywhere. Until you hand over the CPU Memory." It didn't even take a second for Warechu to give the CPU Memory to Noire and then bailed faster then anyone could see. Noire shrugged and ate the CPU Memory. In a flash of light, it revealed Noire's HDD. Her hair turned pale white but also remained in very long pigtails. Instead of ribbons was replaced with metal gray and black pieces. She wears a gray leotard with black, red, and green accents. It has a wide cleavage window and connects to a neckpiece. Her gloves are similarly colored, with large bracelets on both wrists. She wears gray thigh-high boots with black and red accents and pointed boots. Iris Heart smiled at the display, but her smile faded when she looked at where Neptune was.

Neptune was winning her battle with Arfoire, but she didn't get out of it unscathed. Her back had a gash on it from Arfoire's spear. Her left thigh had a stab and small slash and finally, a wound on her left shoulder down to her left elbow. Neptune's breathing was slightly ragged. Neptune dashed at Arfoire and slammed her open palm into her chest. At the same time, she released a pulse of void magic. The force behind the blast knocked Arfoire off her feet and making her drop the CPU memory. Neptune quickly caught it and downed it just as fast.

The flash of light caught the attention of the other two CPUs and Arfoire. As the light died down….. A smile stitched its way on to Neptune's face. Her hair returned to its untamed state and flowed down to her hips. Neptune's eyes turned blue and showed her pupils were the same as a CPU's would be. The strange thing was she still looked human. Her processor unit didn't appear "It's back finally," Neptune said happily. Arfoire now knew she had no chance against three CPUs.

So Arfoire did the smart thing and ran for the hills. Neptune didn't care and let Arfoire run. Neptune turned to Iris Heart and Black Heart. "So, we now have the CPU Memories, and what should we do now?" Neptune asked in confusion. "I say we head back to Planeptune and see what we can accomplish after that." Black Heart says in a severe and mature tone. Iris Heart reverted back to Plutia and commented too. "I just want to take a nap."

Neptune sighed at Plutia's behavior. "Let's go back to the Basilicom. I'm in a lot of pain." Neptune said with a pained expression and did something she doesn't do a lot. She transformed into her processor unit.

They flew back to the basilicom. Histoire was not in the room, but when they started to settle down and begin to treat Neptune's injuries. Histoire then came rushing in. "Neptune I have made contact with-" Histoire said happily until she saw Neptune. She seemed alright but she was hurt pretty bad. Then she heard Histoires voice from her dimension. "Goodness, Neptune, are you alright?" Neptune looked to Ultra Histoire.

Neptune came up with an idea since she wanted to see them using her magic. She created a screen after that she touched Ultra Histoire's shoulder to connect to the other dimension. This now allowed them to see Hyper Histoire. Noire was there with another girl. "I have been better, but let's shelf that for now. My wounds can wait. So I assume that girl is the result of our event that night?" Neptune says with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Noire and Plutia asked in confusion. Neptune ignored them. "I wasn't expecting you to get it so quickly. Her name is Viola." Noire says with a loving smile and gestured for the girl in question to move closer. She did get closer to the screen and looked shy. "h-h-hi" Neptune looked at her and smiled "It's a beautiful name. It is just like us and fits her perfectly. I'm Neptune. I'm the Mama that Noire probably talks about all the time." Hyper Noire blushed and was about to speak, but Neptune cut her off. "Isn't that right, my tsundere queen." Neptune teased her. "Neptune!" Hyper Noire cried in embarrassment. Neptune laughed and brought her attention back to Viola.

"When I get back or when I can see you, I'll teach you how to use your powers, so please be good for Histoire, your Aunt, your Mama Noire, and Eris." Then the conversation switched back to Hyper Histoire. "I'll look into a way to get you back. Neptune just hang tight," Histoire says in a soft and calm tone, trying not to wreck the moment. Histoire knew Neptune wanted a moment with Noire. "Can you and Plutia leave the room, Noire?" Plutia instantly nods and drags Noire out of the room.

Ultra Histoire and Hyper Histoire were on both sides and the only other people who would witness this. Neptune reached out for Noire, but she knew she would never reach her. Tears welled up in her eyes, shocking both Histoires. "I miss you, Noire. I miss you so much. I finally was able to confess to you, and the world takes me away from you again." The tears flowed down her face, and she let out a sob.

Ultra Histoire now knew why Neptune asked the others to leave. She didn't want them to see her broken down like this. She was the strategist, the cold front girl, and maybe in some cases a tsundere. "It's going to be okay, Neptune. We will get you home and when I can have you in my loving arms. You can cry all you want, but please be strong for me….. and Viola." Noire says in a sympathetic way. Neptune wiped the tears from her face and said: "I will... for you." Neptune says, still holding her open to reach out to Noire and returns the gesture to act like they are holding hands. "Neptune, I love you." Noire says, "I love you, Mama Neptune." Viola cried in excitement.

Tears welled in Neptune's eyes again. "You two are the best things that happened to me. I love you both to death and will forever protect you." Neptune said in a loving and motherly tone as the call between the two dimensions ended. Neptune let her hand fall to her hip and she had to wipe the tears from her eyes. "You guys can come back in now," Neptune says in a neutral tone, trying to hide her sadness, which worked. Plutia and Noire walked back into the room.

"So, now what?" Histoire asked. "I got work to do, and I am pretty sure Plutia will take a nap and make me do all the work. What about you, Noire?" Neptune looked at Noire waiting for the answer to her question. "I am going to start a nation. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I will try and visit at times." Noire says to Neptune in a neutral tone. "Alright, see you," Neptune says dryly and leaves to do work.

* * *

It had been three long years in Ultra Dimension, and Neptune had been working nonstop. Working for the nation and playing with the kids. Ultra Histoire looked at the exhausted Neptune and gave her a look of sadness. "Please, Neptune, take a break! You can't keep going like this." Histoire pleads with Neptune. "Okay Histoire.-" Neptune tried to say before she collapsed on the nearest bed to her. She was asleep in minutes.

Ultra Histoire looked at Neptune. Histoire took in her appearance since this was the first time she got to look at her in such detail. Neptune had stopped wearing her casual poncho since it got wrecked and no longer wore a no-sleeved shirt; instead, she wore a shirt that had her back exposed. Showing three diagonal scars going down her back, instead of the casual poncho. Neptune now wore a hooded cloak. Neptune didn't have the hood on, though, but she did just take the cloak off just before she went to sleep.

Histoire sighed in relief, but it lasted seconds when a call from her dimension came. Ultra Histoire answered the call. "Hello?" "Hello, Histoire. Is Neptune around?" Hyper Histoire asked. Ultra looked at the bed near to her area and saw Neptune sleeping there. "She is near but asleep. She was very tired. Been working a lot." Then she heard. "Aw so I came over here for nothing?" That made Histoire rethink what she said. So she sighed, "I could wake her up." Hyper Histoire sighed as well. "The rest of the CPU's decided to stop by to check what was going on and wanted to talk to Neptune but found out she wasn't here and was in your dimension." Hyper Histoire explained.

"Ah I see well I will go wake Neptune up." Ultra Histoire says. Histoire moved over to the bed Neptune was sleeping in and called out to her "Hey Neptune. You're dimension called and wants to talk to you." The people on the other end of the call heard a loud yawn. "Just as you tell me to sleep, and I listen to you. That is the worst timing ever." Neptune says tiredly.

Neptune got up from the bed and grabbed her cloak that was by the bed. Then she used her magic to create the magical screen again. Then she touched Ultra Histoire's shoulder. After a few minutes, the screen shows the Basilicoms office from Neptune's world.

"Wow, you look like absolute trash. No offense." Blanc says in slightly worried tone. "Yeah I have felt better. I have to do so much work. Plutia makes me do most of the work." Neptune says in a cold tone. "So, where did the other me go?" Noire asked in curiosity. "She left to create the Nation known as Lastation," Neptune says back in the same tired tone. "Do you know if there is a version of Blanc and myself over there?" Vert asked curiously. "I'm not too sure about you, Vert, but I am pretty sure that this world's Blanc is somewhere in Lowee. She is likely a CPU. So what's the news? Do you know how to get me out of here?" Neptune said back dryly.

Ultra Histoire pitched in next. "Neptune what happened to your back." Ultra Histoire asked sinisterly. Neptune looked at her with a look that could kill. Catching a collective gasp from everyone on the other side of the call. "Neptune?" Noire says cautiously with a sinister smile that said, 'Tell me what happened or you are dead.' Neptune sighed and took off her cloak. Neptune turned around and showed her back, which showed three diagonal scars on her back.

Neptune heard a sharp breath get released. "That looks like it hurt." strangely enough, it was Blanc who said that. "Damn straight, it did. I actually fainted minutes after getting this. It happened during a quest for the guild over here. Plutia and I were going to take out an Ancient Dragon. Somehow she got distracted and the dragon was going to strike her. I pushed her down and took the hit for her." Neptune explained and, after a few minutes, put her cloak back on. Then she turned to face the screen again.

Hyper Histoire found it appropriate to return to the subject at hand now. "We do have a way to return you, and all there is to do is increase Planeptune's shares." Hyper Histoire says. "Yeah I could have guessed that. So what else do I need to do?" Neptune asked dryly. "That's all there is to it, Neptune. From what all of us have been able to gather, that's all there is to it." Noire confirmed. "Well then really Neptune doesn't have to do much since for the last three years she has been working nonstop to get tunes of shares and it has been working. She holds a good amount out of all the nations." Ultra Histoire says in a bit of glee.

"That is good to hear tomorrow we should be able to set this up. I'll send a call over just before we make the portal to get to Hyper Dimension." Hyper Histoire says.

**That clears up chapter three. I am still deciding on how I should develop Blanc x Vert. I also wanted to throw out if you would want to see a daughter for Blanc x Vert. Also I am thinking of having Noire and Viola get dragged into Ultra courtesy of Viola. I am going to try to get the developing on Blanc x Vert next chapter.**


	4. Things will go even worse

**Here is chapter four.**

**Next day in Ultra Dimension / 3rd person**

Neptune had been standing on the roof of the Basilicom, now waiting on Plutia and the Noire of this world to get here when Plutia and Ultra Noire arrived. Plutia looked at Neptune, "Do you need to go Neptune?" Plutia asked. "Yes, I do." Neptune used her magic to create the magical screen again, and it shows Hyper Histoire waiting for them. "I am ready, Histoire," Neptune says in a neutral tone.

"Very well, Neptune. I will open the pathway." I nod to her, and it opens, but I start to hear a lot of noise on the other end of the call. "Viola, get back here!" I hear Noire shout angrily from the other side of the call. Then the pathway in front of me disappears. "A-a-are you kidding me?" Neptune says in a tired tone. In a matter of seconds, Neptune heard screaming, and something or someone fell on her, then someone else fell on Noire.

When the person got off Neptune, she found it was her daughter since she said: "It's so good to see you, Mama Neptune!" Viola cried out in excitement. Neptune got up off the ground and dusted herself off. It was a matter of time before Neptune figured out who fell on Ultra Noire. It was Hyper Noire, and she did not look happy.

Hyper Noire quickly got off Ultra Noire and apologized. Then bonked Viola on the head. "What's the big idea of dragging us into the pathway that was meant for Neptune to get home!" Hyper Noire shouted, still angry. "I'm sorry, Mama Noire…" Viola said in a sad tone and hung her head. "Noire stop screaming at our kid. Yeah, she screwed up, but it's not like I can't open a portal and get us back." Neptune growls at Hyper Noire.

That's when everyone realized that Neptune and Noire were likely married or were dating. "Are you and her seriously married?" Ultra Noire asked in a surprised tone. "We are not, but I do plan to make it a marriage very soon," Neptune says honestly. This statement made Hyper Noire blush.

After a few minutes, Neptune looked at the magical screen. "So, I have some good news, Histoire," Neptune says all of a sudden. Histoire sighed, "And what would that be Neptune. Noire is over in Ultra, and Viola is too. So what can be good?" Histoire says, rather negatively.

"Stop being so negative, Histoire! I can easily open a portal and get us back, but for now, I can't. Too much is happening over here. However, I have a solution for the missing people problem. In Hyper Dimension, Kairin should be there. I saw him just before I got sucked into the portal Rei made. He stands out a lot, so Eris should be able to find him easily. Have him go to Lastation to look after Uni. also, have him call Cirrin to look after Rom and Ram." Neptune explained, and then she sighed.

Everyone was staring at Neptune, even Hyper Histoire. 'She came up with all that on the fly.' Ultra Histoire thought. This seems to put Hyper Histoire at ease. "If you think this will work, I have no reason to doubt you. I'll do as you ask. How long do you need to finish up the things on your end?" Hyper Histoire asked. "I don't know Histoire, but I know Kairin and Cirrin can support you with anything you need. Everything will be fine with them there." Neptune says in a kind tone.

"How can you be so sure?" Hyper Histoire asked in confusion. "Because those two were two of the three strongest mages in the clan I was part of during my time in Citadel." Now Hyper Histoire was a lot more confident to leave Neptune and Noire there. "Very well, we shall look for him, and I hope the things on your side finish soon because we may need you even with them." Neptune lets out a long sigh as the call ended. "Okay, so a few things need to happen. First off, Noire. I'm going to alter your blood with my own so that you can use magic." Neptune says in a tone that means there was no argument to be had.

"What!?" Hyper Noire shouted in disbelief. "How are you going to do that?" Ultra Noire asked in the same tone as Hyper Noire. "Two ways she drinks my blood, or I use a syringe and put my blood into her slowly. She is going to need a lot." Neptune explained. "Why, though?" Hyper Noire asked in confusion. "Noire, there are two of you. This world's version of you and our version, We probably don't have time to find a CPU Memory, even with my magic. Making you a mage is the easiest way to give you a trump card. It would alter your appearance too so you and the other Noire wouldn't be mixed up. We will also have to come up with a nickname." Neptune explained to her.

Hyper Noire thought about it and concluded that Neptune was right. "How do we do it?" Hyper Noire says in a defeated tone. "Like I told you, all we need to do is get my blood in your body somehow. Over time, your HDD and human form will combine, creating a magical form." Neptune says dryly.

"How much blood do I need to consume?" Noire asked in curiosity. "You need a good amount. Maybe 20%." Neptune says sheepishly. "20%!? You want my other self to take in that much?" Ultra Noire shouted in outrage. "It's that or killing her, and I am not doing that." Neptune defended sternly.

That made Ultra Noire stop talking. Killing. "How do you think I became one? I lost my life and ended up in Citadel. There I was resurrected and became who I am now. After fifty years of being there, that is." Neptune says grimly. Hyper Noire looked at the ground sadly. She didn't want to do this, but she knew Neptune was right.

"Fine….. but I'd rather do this alone. Plutia, can you look after Viola for the time being?" Hyper Noire says sadly. Plutia nods, still shocked by the events that took place. She leads Viola, and Ultra Noire followed. Neptune walked beside Noire and wrapped her right arm around her waist. They go back to the guest room.

After locking the door so no one could walk in on what they were about to do. Neptune drew the knife that was strapped to her right thigh. She raised her left arm enough to get a good look at her inner left forearm. Neptune pointed the blade at the middle of her forearm and swallowed the lump in her throat. Noire already looked disturbed, and Neptune had a grim look on her face.

With one quick push, she plunged the knife into her forearm…..

* * *

Later that day, Neptune and Hyper Noire walked back into Plutia's room, both looking much disturbed, bandages were covering her forearm. Blood clearly under the bandages. "That was probably the worst thing I have made someone do even if it was for a good cause," Neptune said grimly.

Hyper Noire had a fist in front of her mouth trying to keep something which the others could guess was Neptune's blood. Then Hyper Noire seemed to swallow something and made a face of disgust. Her hair now had streaks of pale white in it. Her hair was no longer in twin tails too.

"So, how do you feel?" Ultra Noire asked in curiosity. "Different…. Like I am a completely different person. I feel something other than shares in my body." Hyper Noire tried to explain. "You will feel like that for a few days. Magic will do that to you. After around a day or two, your hair will become completely pale white, and then your magic will manifest." Neptune says off-handedly.

"Other than that, how do you feel?" Plutia asked in a worried tone. "Well, obviously, my left arm hurts, and Noire probably feels disturbed because of drinking my blood," Neptune says, and Hyper Noire nods her head in confirmation.

"What about other Me's nickname?" Ultra Noire asked flatly. "Just call me Silver." The now nicknamed Noire. Then a guard came rushing into the room, "Lady Neptune and Lady Plutia, Lady White Heart has invaded the nation!" "What!? Why would she invade our nation!? Where is she?" Neptune shouted in rage. "On the outskirts of Planeptune." The guard said in a hurry.

Neptune instantly turned around and snapped her fingers. A purple and black portal opened, and Neptune jumped in. Silver followed seconds later. Viola decided to stay with Histoire. Ultra Noire went back to her nation, and Plutia stayed back to watch the rest of the kids.

* * *

The portal ripped into existence just a few feet from White Heart. Who was shocked at what she saw. Then Neptune and Silver stepped out of the portal. "Took you long enough." White Heart says in annoyance. Neptune looked at White Heart and saw that not much has changed compared to the blanc of her world. Her color scheme went from pale blue to red. Her attire has a shiny red material on the top, segments, and lining. The fingers of her gloves are black, While she has multiple red boxes like pieces on her chest and neck. Her lower region is completely red-colored while the bottom of her boots resemble sandals with the red coloring and are black on the bottom.

"Oh, shut the fuck up. You have a lot of nerve to come stomping into our nation, White Heart." Neptune says in frustration.

"You're taking my shares, so it's only natural I fight back." White Heart says. Silver sighed in annoyance. "Listen… we don't want to be here as much as you don't want us here. So let's just shelf our differences and work together so we can get out of your hair." Silver says in a dull tone.

White Heart groaned in annoyance. "You make it sound like you don't belong here." White Heart says dryly. Neptune sighed, "That's because we don't belong here." Neptune says flatly then explained what was going on. After the explanation, White Heart had a clear picture of what's going on. "I get it now. Well, there is a shady person in my nation. My minister Mr. Badd." Neptune's eyes widen, and she grabs White Heart's shoulders. "Your certain that was his name?" Neptune says with urgency in her voice.

"Yeah, I am positive. Why is something wrong?" White Heart asked in confusion. "Yes, there is a lot wrong with that because he is a part of the Seven Sages." White Hearts eyes widen then narrow in rage. "Calm yourself White Heart. You need to be thinking straight. If you attack him, it will look bad on you if we get him politically. Everyone will be more wary of him, and he will have to go into hiding." Neptune says, trying to calm White Heart. White Heart sighed and released her HDD.

Blanc looked a lot different from her Hyper Dimension counterpart. Blanc's attire is inspired by a Japanese shrine maiden attire and consists of a red dress with a fold-skirt and a leafy pattern along the bottom. The dress has a black tank top piece with an accessory with red lining and a blue sphere in the center with thin strings. At the top of the dress is a golden flower piece with a black strap connecting around her waist. Over this is a white jacket with a big tassel hanging on the ends of both sleeves with flowers. On her right arm is a bracelet made with oversized black and white beads. Her white cap has gained a red, and pink petal pattern with a black circled segment in the center. She also has on thigh high stockings with red lining and black sandals with red ribbons at the toe and flower symbols.

"Fine, I'll cool it down, but what should we do about him?" Blanc asked in confusion. "We need to catch him doing something that would link him to the Seven Sages." Silver says in an emotionless tone. Blanc nods. "Silver, I need you to focus deep inside yourself and try to bring out your Magical Trait. Use the same method you would for transforming." then Neptune looked back at Blanc. Silver did as instructed and vanished from sight.

Blanc noticed this. "Neptune, Silver is gone…." Blanc says in a confused tone. Neptune narrowed her eyes and looked over to where Silver should have been. To find she was indeed gone. "I'm not gone. I'm standing right here." Silver says dryly. "Invisibility. That is a very rare Magical Trait. Well, our objective just became 10x easier." Silver reappeared where she was standing before. "Spell is known as **Veil of Shadows**." Silver said bluntly.

"Btw Blanc, do you have a CPU Memory?" Neptune asked. "I do, but why?" Blanc asked in confusion. "Wouldn't you agree it would be better to have three CPU's rather than two?" Silver says softly. "I guess you're right, but you're going to owe me one," Blanc says as she pulls a CPU Memory out of her inventory and hands it to Silver. Who just threw it in her mouth and swallowed it.

After the light died down, Silver was showed in HDD. She quickly left HDD, and now her hair was completely pale white even though she was no longer in HDD.

* * *

Neptune, Silver, and Blanc had just got to Lowee. They made sure no one had seen them, which no one did. Neptune looked around and then let her eyes go to Blanc. "Where is your basilicom?" Neptune asked in a cold tone. Blanc pointed to the tall tower in the center of Lowee. "See that tall tower. That's my Basilicom." Blanc says.

"Looks like we will have to teleport our way there unseen or use my portals. Where is the place that is the least populated?" Neptune says with a scowl. "Basement. No one should see a portal down there." Blanc says. With that, Neptune nods and snaps her fingers, making a red portal rip into existence.

The three CPU's walk into the portal and it closes after. The three CPUs Appearing in the basement of Blanc's basilicom.

After exploring around, they find a cell a few floors up. With a straightforward look, it made Neptune freeze and slowly start to hyperventilate. Locked in a memory only she could see. She saw herself tied down to a table in only underwear, and she was screaming in agony, watching someone dig a knife into her stomach. Giving her cut after cut.

Neptune thankfully was dragged from the memory by Blanc and Silver. When she came back from the memory, she was sitting on the ground in Silver and Blanc's arms. Who were hugging her. Blanc's hand was on her mouth, trying to muffle Neptune's screams.

"Neptune, what was that?" Blanc asked in concern. "Just-Just a bad memory. A memory…. I hate to remember." Neptune says in sadness as tears fell down her face. Neptune's eyes looked dull and cold. Like she had everything she loved torn from her.

"Neptune, we are here to help Blanc pull yourself together." Silver says. Neptune got up and, after calming herself down, started to move again. After an hour of wandering, they found what they were looking for. They found Mr. Badd thankfully Silver had used her magic and made them invisible with Veil of Shadows.

They saw him in a call with Arfoire. Neptune decided to use her phone to hack into Lowee's security system and broadcast this whole call to the citizens of Lowee.

"So, how are things on your end?" Arfoire asked. "Perfect. Blanc doesn't even know I am part of the Seven Sages. She is pretty stupid." Mr. Badd says, uninterested. "I wouldn't go saying that if she brings that new CPU with her. That new CPU will see right through you. I believe her name was Neptune." Arfoire says dryly.

"It doesn't matter. We will deal with the CPUs eventually." Mr. Badd says in a matter of fact way. "I did just tell you not to be saying things like that. Neptune is very powerful. I fought her, and it didn't end well for me. She didn't even go HDD, and she still won." Arfoire says bluntly.

"... I did not know that I'll have to look out for her." He says with a sigh. Neptune decided to make her move at that moment. "That's too bad since I have been here since the start of your talk," Neptune says darkly and makes herself known in the room. "Damn it, Badd; you just let this idiot hear that you're a part of the Seven Sages now you're going to have to kill her!" Arfoire cursed.

"No need for that I was broadcasting this entire call to all Lowee citizens. Oh, and I already knew he was part of the Seven Sages. I also know every member of the Seven Sages. I even told Blanc. Please make the rest of yourselves known." Neptune says to seemingly no one.

Silver stopped using **Veil of Shadows**, revealing Blanc and Silver. "Damn it all…. Now we have three CPU's to deal with." Mr. Badd says in annoyance.

Blanc and Silver enter HDD. Neptune called her Processor unit and now was essentially in HDD. Taking a closer look at Neptune's HDD. Neptune's hair doesn't change at all. Neptune's HDD still looks like the one well she was alive but with all traces of Silver gone and far more blue. It sports no blocky patches and more pronounced purple and blue lines with a patch of purple material going from just below her breasts to just below her navel. The gamepad marks are moved from her shoulders to the sides of her hips. She also has two black and purple wrist cuffs and more detailed stockings and boots. Her breasts are more exposed, and there is a strip of blue color on her breast cups. There is now a blue patch on her crotch instead of a purple stripe.

The fight was about to begin. Neptune, Silver, and Blanc knew it was going to be hectic.

**Back in Hyper Dimension / Erie's POV / location Planeptune.**

I had just been told that Kairin was here. I used my magic to make myself appear in the main street of Planeptune and started to look around. It didn't take me long to find Kairin. He was so easy to spot since I knew what he looked like. At six feet tall, Kairin was a muscular man built for power. He had slightly tanned skin. His vibrant red eyes were outlines with long midnight-purple hair. The towering man wore a casual black poncho over an equally black no-sleeve shirt. To maintain the theme, Kairin wore black cargo pants and black steel-toed boots. The reason he was so easy to spot was that he had wolf ears on the top of his head.

Kairin was in some random alleyway talking to someone through a magical screen likely the same way Neptune contacted us.

"Kairin," I say. Kairin looked over at me and took notice of my presence. "It's good to see you, Eris, but I can feel you're not here for pleasant talks. What's wrong?" Kairin says coolly. I nod and start explaining the situation to Kairin. After the explanation, Kairin had a more clear picture of what was going on. "I guess that was why I couldn't feel Neptune's presence here. Well yeah, I can go to Lastation and look after Uni. Thankfully I am already in a call with Cirrin." Kairin says nicely.

Kairin looked back at the magical screen and told Cirrin what was going on. "Hmm. Yeah, I can. I'll hurry over since I have no clue what could be happening right now." Cirrin says in a neutral tone. With that done, the call ends. Kairin turned back to me and said, "I'll be heading to Lastation now. See you later." Kairin used his magic to teleport, leaving behind ashes.

I look up to the sky "please hurry, you two. The other Candidates could be in trouble ..." I say in a worried tone. Then I use my magic to disappear, leaving behind sparks of lightning.

**3 hours later / 3rd person / Location Lowee**

Cirrin just made it too Hyper Dimension and thankfully ended up in the outskirts of Lowee. Within a second, Cirrin was gone. He appeared inside Lowee and started running to the basilicom. Cirrin quickly jumped up to the top of one of the buildings.

He is scanning the area with his magic. He felt multiple presences around two in the center of town. Three felt similar to Neptune, but two felt kind, and one felt hostile. 'I need to hurry.' Cirrin thinks. Cirrin jumped to the next building and increased his speed to get to the center of town faster when he got closer to the center of the city. He hears two voices, both female. "We need to find Rom and Ram before they get hurt." One voice says in urgency and concern. "I know Blanc, but we have no clue where those bastards took them." The second female voice says in a soft tone.

With what he heard, he started jumped and teleported, leaving behind sparks of lightning. Jumping straight over the two females and sprinting to the center of town. "Come on, go fucking quicker." Cirrin snapped at himself. He knew the two females were following him, but he didn't care.

When he got there, he found a lady about to end two kids with a blast of magic. She shot the explosion at the two kids. Cirrin grit his teeth in rage, and he moved so fast that no one saw him move. In the next second, an explosion raised a lot of dust. When the dust cleared, they saw a man. He stood at six feet and two inches. Cirrin had a muscular build and slightly tanned skin like his brother. He had long midnight blue hair and midnight blue eyes. He had a cold expression on his face and didn't seem to be in a good mood. He wears black cargo pants, a black hoodie with thumb holes, and black steel toe boots. His hood is down. The strangest feature about him was that he had wolf ears on his head. Matching the color of his hair. Cirrin's weapon of choice was a katana. That was sheathed in his right hand.

"_Trying to kill kids, huh?_" Cirrin says in anger as he glared daggers at the lady.

**That's the end of the chapter. The next chapter is going to get heated — Cirrin vs. Rei. At the end of the V arc, something happens, and this will go to a crossover. What would you like to see RWBY, Naruto, or Bleach? Other than that, see you next chapter.**


End file.
